It's Like Lightning
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) Korra and Asami discover exactly what they mean to each other at the wedding. Their love starts to blossom in the spirit world, where things get climatic. When they return, can they keep their hands off each other long enough to tend to the city?
1. Uncertainty

_What will I wear, what will I wear!?_ She panicked, looking through all of her dressers. _ Too slutty! How old was I when I bought that? No! No, NO. Too Cheap! Ugh, too expensive, might as well have a tag saying HEY I OWN SATO INDUSTRIES on it. _ Asami wasn't one to panic about how she looked. Not usually. But tonight, for the first time in a long time, she'd be socialising. With her friends. And with Korra. Her heart skipped a beat at that last thought. I have to find _something_... she attacked her wardrobe with renewed vigour.

There was no life threatening danger. No end of days. No distractions at all... just a wedding. Not her wedding, of course. She felt a little selfish that she wasn't internally squealing about Varrick and Zhu Li. She liked Zhu Li. Not in THAT way of course. And Varrick... well, he'd grown on her. After all of the initial nastiness. Sure, she was happy for them, and she would gladly attend their ceremony regardless of whether a certain special someone was also there. _Oh, way too frilly! What's with the lace?!_ She tossed another dress to the side.

::

"Uhhm... Tenzin, what do you think of this one?"

Korra was blushing, standing in the entrance to the reception area of the air temple where Tenzin and his family were gathered. Pema was busy straightening up the air bender's collar, and they both turned to face her and gasped in unison. Korra was a vision. She wore the formal attire of the southern water tribe: a blue, figure hugging dress. Bracelets adorned her arms, a large spherical pendant hung loosely around her neck and tan flesh exposed itself on her lithe shoulders and forearms. Tenzin harboured nothing but fatherly thoughts about Korra, yet even he was taken aback by her beauty.

"Korra... you look amazing! Are you trying to steal the Bride's thunder?" He joked.

"What? Oh no, do you think they'll think that?" Korra started to worry... Pema elbowed Tenzin squarely in the ribs.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Korra. Relax. You look fantastic. Just go out and enjoy yourself, tonight. You've earned it." Tenzin gave her a warm smile, and Korra felt somewhat reassured. Ikki and Jinora took Korra's hands as they ran towards the ceremonial halls. "I bet_ she'll _love it!" Jinora smiled. How did that kid always know _everything?_ Korra thought, dumbstruck.

Korra had stopped denying the truth to herself a long time ago. She knew exactly what Asami was to her. Once upon a time she was a rival. Then she turned on her father and beat down the bad guys like they were nothing. Korra frowned, suddenly reminded of the pain Asami must have endured that day. It wasn't long after that, that she became a friend to Korra. A friend who kicked ass at driving _and _kicking serious butt. Then they fought together side by side and became best friends... Korra blushed a little, recalling how Asami had literally run circles around those bandits that one time. _That was simply... incredible._ She made it look effortless. And beyond that, Korra was actually unclear about when it happened. Was it the three years apart? Or was it before then? Was it when Asami had cared for Korra at her lowest moments? Or was it she rescued her from the airship, keys idly circling in her hand, and when she did that hair flick... _that_ hair flick.

Maddeningly, the whole ordeal of being poisoned, of being _broken_... Korra shuddered at the memory, made it hard for her to remember what happened, and when. Korra shook her head. Sometimes those demons tried to come back, but she wouldn't have it. Especially not now. All that mattered to her right now was that in all of her memories, the brightest star that shone throughout was Asami. Her face. Her words, her touch and her caress. Her never ending, genuine support.

Korra would have liked to have acted on her feelings by now, if nothing else to know one way or another where things were. It's just that she'd had neither the time nor opportunity to pursue it. Even if she had, there was no actual guarantee that the feelings would be reciprocated. And that scared her. She wasn't one to admit her fears even now, even after so many lessons learnt. The fear of rejection sent a chill up her spine, especially when a part of her was so sure that she'd seen a certain look in Asami's eyes. She'd heard tales about people who became obsessed with others, when they had misread signals. What if she was just one of those people? Korra sighed, and ran after the children to the halls.

::

Asami had finally decided on her outfit. A stunning red dress - matching her lipstick of course - which revealed just enough to broadcast her perfectly defined arms and shoulders, but kept everything else tucked away in folds of red silk. A simple sash tied at her midriff helped to accentuate her perfect curves, and she'd added a pendant, a mix of gold and crimson, for a bit of final glimmer. As a last minute decision, she added a few bracelets to her arms. Otherwise they'd felt too naked with nothing on them. Truthfully, Asami would rather be wearing her overalls, gloves and smacking a wrench against her latest invention... but she had a different mission tonight.

The loss of her father had yet to really sink in. She hated him. She loved him. But she _hated _him. _He tried to kill me!_ She thought, her mood starting to blacken. _Don't cry, mascara,_ she reasoned. She blotted at her eyes quickly, and made a mental note to hurry along the plans for the waterproof version of Sato Mascara(tm).

She continued to think of her Dad. His sacrifice had helped to make sure that they were all alive today. That they'd won. She had _just _started to forgive him... if only there'd been more time. _I'll have to dwell on this another day,_she thought_._ _Today I have to make an impression, I'm tired of hiding away_. Her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought of what she had planned for tonight. She furrowed her brow with renewed determination, and headed to the big event.

::

The guests were welcomed one at a time in a fairly humble - by Varrick's standards - wedding hall. The ceremony was being held outside, and row upon row of white-blue chairs lined the area. Golden lanterns filled the canopy. It was actually pretty spectacular, Korra mused. Several people had already arrived, but Korra didn't recognise many faces until she spotted Bolin and Mako near the altar.

"Oh, hey Korra," Bolin greeted her first. "It'll be starting soon. I'm guessing team avatar is going to sit together, right?" he grinned, energetic as always.

"You nervous about performing the ceremony?" Korra asked. She knew she would be. She hated addressing large audiences, even now.

"Wellll... a little. But I have Pabu with me, so I think we'll be fine." He grimaced slightly, but Korra could see that despite his nervous energy, he'd cope.

"Come on Korra, let's get some good seats" Mako said. No sooner had he spoke, when Wu jumped out of seemingly nowhere. "Mako! Where ya been buddy?" he enquired, his usual energetic self. "Come on bud, let's grab some pews." He grabbed Mako by the arm and led him off to a row one or two... three? Back from the front. Korra wasn't really counting anymore, because suddenly at the end of the altar, Asami had appeared. She was apparently amused at the sight of Wu dragging Mako off.

Korra drew short breaths as her eyes studied every tiny detail: the figure-hugging red folds of her dress, the golden bracelets hanging loose on her exposed arms, and that gorgeous red-gold pendant nestled just above her chest, when she realised that Asami had stopped looking at Wu and Mako and was now staring straight back at her. Did Korra imagine it, or was a blush creeping onto her cheeks? Korra twiddled her thumbs in front of herself, suddenly feeling very exposed in her formal attire.

::

"Hey Korra!" Asami grinned, rushing forwards to greet her closest friend in a warm embrace. "You look... _spectacular_!" Asami exclaimed, pulling back from the hug and slowly running her eyes over Korra for good effect. Korra did indeed light up the room. Had it been any other girl, Asami would have been jealous, naturally. But it was Korra. Asami felt her heart swell with joy to see her look like this. After all the pain she'd been through, it lifted Asami's spirits to see the girl she loved looking so unburdened and free. And so beautiful.

She rested her eyes on the pendant above Korra's breast. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything so pretty before!" Asami exclaimed, suddenly toying with the trinket between her fingertips.

::

"Uh..." Korra found herself suddenly lost for words. Asami's hands had stopped their curious assault upon Korra's pendant, and she had returned her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra's hands were still on Asami's hips from the initial embrace, and she found herself entranced by the proximity of Asami's lips. She could _smell_ her. Some rich girl perfume, sure._ Which may or may not be growing on me. _But under that, Asami. Korra realised she was almost audibly sniffing her, and flushed bright pink. _Idiot! _She grimaced. As if to rectify the situation, Korra gave Asami a quick squeeze of a hug and said, "You're looking pretty hot too!" then winked. Nerves always got the better of her, _damn it, what am I even saying!?_

::

Asami giggled, delighted by the mixture of emotions playing out on Korra's face. She had intentionally pushed their boundaries a little, just to see what kind of a reaction she'd get. _Maybe I have nothing to worry about after all,_ she pondered. "Well, looks like Mako and his young King are all settled. Shall we?" She held out her hand and grasped Korra's palm beneath hers. A quick flush of energy jolted up her arm from the touch, but she tried to ignore it, for now.

::

Korra gulped. It wasn't often they'd had physical contact. Hugs, sure... but hands? Rarely. It felt more intimate, somehow. As Asami sat down next to Mako and began exchanging pleasantries, Korra's head was swimming. She'd never seen Asami look quite this... _stunning_ before, and so she wasn't paying much attention to anything going on around her. She allowed herself to be led to her chair, where she dutifully sat beside the most beautiful woman she'd ever known. Then Asami's hand released hers and she inadvertently sighed, already missing the comfort of her touch.

She brushed her negative thoughts to one side and chatted with Asami, Wu and Mako as the other guests piled in quickly. Before she knew it, the ceremony had started. Varrick looked incredibly handsome, and she was pretty sure it was the first time she'd seen the man cry. Then again Zhu Li was an absolute vision, so he'd be a fool if he hadn't been moved to tears. Despite the ceremony, Korra couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to the woman next to her. Her heart was racing, and she had no idea how to quieten it.

The second time Korra "accidentally" looked over, she flushed with a heat of panic as she saw Asami looking straight back at her. Gorgeous, inquisitive green eyes... piercing into her very soul, eyebrows raised. _Shit!_Korra awkwardly snapped her face forwards, paying very sudden attention to the vows taking place. She had her hands resting on her knees and was now fiercely trying to focus on the wedding.

::

Asami thought Korra's bashfulness was downright _adorable_, so She couldn't help herself when she gently placed her hand above one of Korra's, trapping it between her fingers and thumb. Korra glanced at her wide eyed, and Asami had a moment of panic. C_ome on Korra, don't freak out, please..._ she sloped her eyebrows in her tell-tale display of worry. As if she'd read her mind, Korra smiled sheepishly and placed her other hand on top of Asami's.

_I think this night is going to be wonderful..._ thought Asami, enjoying the warmth from Korra's hand and smiling to herself.

::

Korra's cheeks were flushed and she had flutterbees dancing around her belly. She dutifully watched the rest of the wedding with Asami, in silence, hand in hand.

She watched as Zhu Li kissed Varrick, bending him over her knee gracefully - the audience roared in applause and cheers, and the formalities were over. "Ha! Nice spin!" laughed Korra as the guests started to head towards the reception area. She had a certain feeling of bravado after daring to caress Asami's hand, though there was still that slight feeling of uncertainty. Always creeping at the back of her mind.

"I think they'll make a wonderful couple!" Asami said with joviality, clearly in high spirits herself.

"Yeah but, don't you worry that they'll invent some doomsday machine together or something?" Korra asked, half serious.

"Well, we'd just have to save the world again if that happened, right?" Asami winked, causing Korra to feel a sudden flush of heat in her cheeks.

They sat and dined with Mako, Wu, Bolin and Opal. Once they were nourished, the drinks arrived, and they were constantly flowing. Lots of words were happening. Words words words. Lots of words, wordy words. Korra was struggling to pay any attention at all, because underneath the table Asami had apparently decided to place her hand on Korra's leg, casually stroking with her thumb. And it was literally the only thing she could think about. She laughed along, played along, and was generally agreeable to any conversation happening._ I think I'm going to explode_. She thought, pulse racing.

::

_Dare I flirt any more than this?_ Asami pondered. She'd intended to be upfront about her feelings tonight. Rejection or not, she couldn't do with the torture of not knowing what it was they had between them any longer. So far so good, Korra hadn't run away screaming._ And she responded to my hand... so maybe, just maybe_, Asami reasoned, still trying to build up her courage for a formal confession.

A few drinks later, and many inhibitions now gone, the guests started to fill out onto the dance floor. Korra had ended up talking to Asami for most of the night, and Asami was entranced by her voice, and her gorgeous eyes. Perhaps it was the drink, but Korra had told her about things that Asami felt sure she'd never mentioned to anyone else. Secret fears she'd harboured growing up as the Avatar; before being taken away for her secluded training. _Bullying_. Being called a tomboy all the time by the other kids, not really having any friends. _Loneliness_. Just not fitting in and wondering if she ever would.

Asami had, in return, told her some very personal things from her childhood, too. Memories of her Mother and how she used to race with her Dad before he... changed. Before things got bad.

::

Korra saw Asami's mood start to dip when talking about her parents...

"Hey, wanna dance?" She figured it was best to change the subject. She wasn't expecting an incredibly chirpy "Of course!" in response. Asami's eyes positively lit up at the idea.

"Uh okay... let's go!" Korra grinned nervously. She had absolutely no idea how to dance, especially to the whirlwind medley that was playing right now. Thankfully, in true Asami style, she found herself led quite spectacularly around the dancefloor in a blur of steps, twists and spins. It was all very exhilarating, and dizzying. Korra tripped more than a few times, making both her and her partner laugh loudly, but carrying on dancing all the same. Most of the guests were now too drunk to care, though Bolin kept randomly cheering them on, "Gooo... Korra...'sami!" he yelled in a slightly drunken haze. Both girls laughed.

"I think Bolin has had one too many" Asami grinned.

They carried on dancing... Korra had lost track of time but had started to get the hang of it. She was certainly feeling less awkward, and found herself no longer worrying about where to put her feet and instead focusing on other things... Such as the proximity of the raven haired beauty who was effortlessly leading her around the dance floor in time to basically every, and any song that played. Certain twists and moves had Korra's lips impossibly close to Asami's neck, and Korra could swear she had never known such sweet temptation.

Korra was mesmerised. In her typical, clumsy style, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Asami... you really are amazing!" Korra shouted into her ear.

"Oh?" Asami asked, her lips curling upwards from the unexpected compliment.

"Yeah! You are easily the most awesome friend I've ever had! "Korra finished, grinning like an idiot. She had of course wanted to, meant to say something much more meaningful. But all the courage against all the evils in the world still hadn't prepared her for the act of being able to confess her feelings to somebody she actually, truly loved.

"Haha, well, okay 'friend'... I'm pretty beat now anyway. Gonna sit down for a bit." Asami said, her mood had seemingly deteriorated rapidly.

"Asami... no, wait... I... "Korra stammered, realising that her declaration of friendship could be taken entirely the wrong way.

"Talk to you later Korra." Asami said dejectedly, releasing Korra's hand as she went to sit by Bolin.

::

"Hey Bolin... "Asami said, trying to smile. She'd left Korra on the dance floor, and she felt ashamed at allowing her emotions and her hurt to display so openly. _So much for playing it cool_, she thought.

"Hey 'Sami" Bolin said, sounding more than a little intoxicated.

"Whatever you're having, I'll have two!" Asami laughed, wanting nothing more than to numb out the burning embarrassment, and the pain that she currently felt.

::

_You idiot! You absolute idiot!_ Korra chided herself over and over as Asami walked away. She figured from Asami's wounded reaction that their feelings might be mutual after all._ Dare I even hope that?_ However, Korra had no idea how to repair her accidental damage. She didn't have any perfect sentence formed in her mind that would help her to call Asami back over, back into her arms. She didn't have the courage to storm over to that table and _kiss_ her, which was all she really wanted to do. The drink had started to cloud her mind.

She took a glass of chilled water and went to get some fresh air, to clear her mind and find a way to fix this. She stood outside, on the steps facing the ocean and tried to think things through a little. The sea breeze was refreshing and caused her shoulder length hair to dart about. Slightly chilled tendrils of cold air cooled the back of her neck, which was damp from the vigorous dancing. Korra closed her eyes. _Okay Korra, think. She held my hand. She touched my leg, and she danced with me all night. I think it's fair to say she likes me, maybe more. I hope more. But what now?_ Korra couldn't shake the panic that she'd just messed up any chance she ever had with Asami.

She heard footsteps approach from behind and whirled around... "Asami?" she ventured. But alas, it was only Tenzin.

"Korra, is everything okay?" he asked, seeing concern in the young girls face.

::

Asami, in the meantime, was staring bleakly into her empty glass. Bolin was snoring off to one side with Opal dozing on his shoulder. "I'm a fool" she said, softly._ I should have known I was just a friend to her. I let myself get carried away in the moment. And now I look ridiculous_. Her pride was hurt, but that was nothing compared to the crushing feeling she had in her heart. _And like an idiot, I was going to confess everything tonight?! _She put her face in her hands and sighed, tears welling as much as she willed them not to.

"Hey kiddo, why so down, at my _wedding _of all places?!" Varrick slammed his hand on the table, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Hey Varrick, sorry. I'll head home soon, just tired." Asami lied and pretend-yawned.

::

Varrick had seen the chemistry between Asami and Korra for some time now. He could see in the distance that Korra was out talking to Tenzin. And he'd also seen something go horribly wrong on the dance floor earlier. _Time to iron this mess out_, he thought.

"Look kid, I know you like her. Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to Asami.

Asami was wide eyed for a moment, but laughed softly after her initial shock. "Well, I think the liking only goes one way, Varrick. At least in terms of being closer than friends." She said, her eyes cast downwards.

::

Varrick punched the table with the side of his fist, rattling the drinks and startling Asami. "Come ON Asami! You can't give up! Was it something she said?" He was drunk, but seemed genuinely concerned. It was quite sweet.

"Well, she danced the night away with me and told me what an amazing friend I was." Asami sighed, feeling positively _miserable_.

"That's IT?" laughed Varrick. "Oh you girls, all the same. One wrong word and you're all 'the world is ending!' 'Oh woe is me!'" he looked Asami deadpan in the eye. "Look. Korra, as much we love her, does not have a way with words. The way I see it, the more embarrassed she is, the harder it is for her to express herself. What if... you have such a _profound_ effect on her, she can't speak her mind!?" Varrick was wide eyed, but looked dead serious.

Asami thought about it a while. She could recall plenty of awkward moments with Korra blundering and saying anything other than what she'd meant to say. Especially in awkward moments. Suddenly Asami felt a new sense of hope. "You might be right... thanks, Varrick." She smiled softly.

"No probs kiddo, good luck. And hey, tell Tenzin I'm off to try one of those humming bird thingies off the roo..ooof!" he trailed off as he was carried off by Zhu Li, demanding yet another dance.

::

"Korra, no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Tenzin said, looking serious as always. "And for what it's worth, I think you two are a perfect match! Just tell her how you feel and take it from there..." He trailed off as Asami approached from behind.

Korra looked up, struggling to hide the joy in her eyes. She heard Asami speaking; "Hey Tenzin, sorry... but Varrick asked me to tell you he's going to do some crazy stuff off a roof and needs to know where the humming birds are. Or something." Korra wondered how much of this story was true, and secretly, selfishly hoped that this was just a tactic of Asami's to get some time alone with her.

::

Tenzin looked at Asami, then to Korra. Then back to her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and then without saying a word ran off feigning panic, giving Asami the space she'd not-so-secretly requested.

"Asami, hey! I uh... want to sit with me for a bit? Please?" Korra asked, with an apologetic expression. She was gazing straight at her with those big blue beautiful eyes, and Asami felt her heart start to melt. She flashed a smile at Korra and they sat down together, on the top of the stairs.

The sight, sound and smell of the ocean was reassuring, and sobering. Asami closed her eyes and pulled her knees into her chest. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I don't think I ever really apologised..." Korra was the first to speak, her voice a welcome melody above the cascading ocean waves.

"For what?" asked Asami, confused but intrigued.

::

Korra decided to just let her words spill out. "For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner, for leaving you alone…" She had a vivid flashback to the time where Asami had been openly upset with her, when she'd returned from her ridiculously long hiatus. _You don't get to disappear for three years, and then act like you know what's best for me!_ Korra's heart ached at the memory, she'd never forgiven herself for hurting Asami, even though it was never intentional.

::

Korra's spectacularly deep blue eyes were piercing into hers. Asami held back a sudden urge to kiss her, right there and then. "Korra... You don't need to apologise for _anything_! After everything you went through, do you really think anyone would blame you? That _I_ would?" Asami half-scolded.

Suddenly, the events of the past few days hit Asami like hot, relentless flashes of fire. Her father, swatted away. The explosion, those ten minutes of thinking she'd lost Korra, they'd felt like ten days. The complete void of darkness that had threatened to choke her, to consume her completely. And then the elation, she sheer, blinding _relief_, when Korra had walked out of the new portal.

"Korra... I'm just so glad you're here, _now_. It's all that matters. I lost my father..." Asami looked ahead, towards the golden column of light, tears starting to well above her cheeks. "I couldn't have handled losing you _too_." Asami's voice cracked at the end. Tears began to stream down her face.

::

Korra's heart ached at the sight of her tears. She pushed herself up off her step, and then carefully knelt down on the steps below Asami. She gently placed her fingertips on the crying girl's face, thumbs against her soft cheekbones, fingers curled into her jet black hair. She gazed into her deep, green, sorrowful eyes. Everything was still, even the ocean seemed to stop for a moment.

::

Asami struggled to not gasp at Korra's solemn expression, at the sudden contact of her hands against her cheeks.

Korra spoke in a very quiet, sincere voice, never once breaking eye contact. "I am so _sorry_ about what happened." Korra's eyes were staring into her soul, and Asami felt like she was drowning. "All I can do is promise you... I will _never_ leave you again. I'll always be here for you. Always." By the time the last word had left her mouth in a whisper, Korra had pushed the warmth of her lips against Asami's.

"It's like being hit by lightning. But _nice_ lightning; it doesn't burn, it just fills you with warmth and energy." That's what her father had told her once, smiling sadly, when, at the tender age of six, she'd asked him what love was like. She'd never really understood until now. Right now. With Korra's lips against hers. Such warmth... _this is where I belong. This is... home._ She placed her hands behind Korra's head and pulled her closer still so that she could relish the moment. She felt an urgent need to deepen the kiss, but now wasn't the time, or the place. She allowed herself to place several more light kisses against Korra's lips, cheeks, and neck, before reluctantly pulling away. She smiled at Korra with fresh tears in her eyes.

As they broke apart, she could see that Korra was also crying, but smiling. She watched as Korra stood back up and then took her place back beside her on the stairs, this time putting her left arm around her. Asami leant into the embrace gladly, feeling Korra's warmth and heartbeat. Korra held Asami's hands with her free hand, their fingertips wordlessly caressing.

Minutes passed again. It was good to be alive. It was good to sit with each other, to just be there.

Asami entwined her fingers into Korra's. "I love you." she said calmly, genuinely. _Mission accomplished_, she thought, softly closing her eyes. She'd done whatever she set out to do for the night, but no longer felt any concern nor care about the outcome.

::

Korra smiled, blinking away fresh tears, and pulled her closer. "I love you too, miss Sato."

They stayed like that for an undetermined length of time, content to sit with one another and forget about the world for a while. Korra was idly running her left hand through Asami's hair, and she felt Asami shiver when she touched her neck.

"Cold?" asked Korra. "No, not at all." Asami said, looking a little flushed.

"You wanna go back to the dancefloor?" Korra mused, though she didn't really feel like it. She was happy being exactly where she was.

"Honestly, I'm all danced out. You were quite a handful out there!" Asami laughed. Korra giggled in response.

"You know, if anything, I could use a vacation." Asami continued.

Korra smiled, and responded without thinking. "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, _just the two of us_. Anywhere you want.". Korra tried to hide her nervousness at the suggestion.

"Okay! I've... always wanted to see what the spirit world's like!". Asami gazed at Korra, her smile positively radiant.

"Sounds perfect!" grinned Korra, as she gently squeezed Asami's hand.

Within a few hours they were both packed and ready. Korra had to stifle a giggle at the fact that Asami had packed twice as much as her, but she couldn't blame the engineer for wanting to be well prepared.

::

Asami took Korra's hand as they headed up to the portal, exchanging bashful glances with her as they walked. Korra was grinning like a love-struck fool, and Asami felt herself going red in the face every time those blue, joyful eyes stared into hers. She was awestruck at the sight of the portal and the magnificent creatures flying above, but nothing compared to the radiance of the woman by her side.

She squeezed Korra's hand as they entered the light and felt afraid for a moment. Korra, reading her mind _as always_, pulled her into a tight embrace. Her strong arms enveloped her shoulders, and Asami sighed happily as she felt her warm cheek against her face.

She heard Korra whisper, "Don't be afraid. I'm here. Always."

Asami closed her eyes and let the light envelop her. She smiled, completely trusting Korra. As she felt her lips brush against hers, triggering that familiar glowing warmth from the inside, she felt completely at peace.


	2. Love

Korra's warm lips gave Asami all of the reassurances she needed, as they stepped into the new world, hand in hand.

Incredibly tall trees, topped with upside down button-shaped canopies filled a seemingly boundless meadow of green and gold. Alien sounds and scents filled her senses and she found herself staring around with awe.

"Korra, this is... _Amazing_" she gasped in wonder.

Korra merely stared at her, blushing.

"Cat-ferret got your tongue?" Asami teased, her attentions now staring back into those gloriously blue eyes.

"Haha! I uh... I was just wondering where we go from here." Korra, clearly flustered, was fiddling with her hair. "I mean. In the spirit world. Where to go. I don't know this part at all, so I'm really a bit clueless honestly."

Asami curled her lips upwards, stifling back laughter.

::

Korra watched as Asami began to laugh - it was such a sweet, musical sound. "You really _are_ cute when you're embarrassed!" exclaimed Asami, flicking back her jet-black hair, wild strands bristling in the wind. The vision caused Korra's heart to skip a beat. "It's cute but, " Asami had locked her gaze onto Korra's, and she was moving closer, closer... until her cheek was against Korra's skin, lips brushed against her ear and her breath hot as she whispered, "You don't _have_ to be shy." Korra was acutely aware of Asami's fingertip running up and down her spine.

Korra's heart seemed to stop for a moment, and then she groaned deeply as a switch flipped inside of her. _I can't pretend any more..._ she thought, her hands acting now of their own accord as she stared into green, hungry, _intense_ eyes. In one fluid motion, she brought her hands around the back of Asami's head, fingers firmly grasping her hair, and fiercely crashed her lips against Asami's. All the _need _that had built up within Korra over the past few years, it was spilling over. All those times she'd wanted to do this but couldn't, was too scared, too unsure.

_I can't believe this is real..._ she thought, summoning the courage to dart her tongue against Asami's lips.

::

Asami gasped at the contact and tightly wound her fingers into Korra's hair. She returned the kiss with equal, perhaps even stronger, force. _This_ was what she had wanted so very badly, earlier, as they'd been sat by the ocean. When Korra had said those beautiful words to her. But now, now they were alone. And she could revel in Korra, in the delight of her lips, battling for dominance. In the feel of her tongue, dancing against hers. In her scent, unmistakable, alluring, _wild_.

She saw Korra throw off her backpack, her eyes upon Asami filled with a lust so open, so pure, that Asami had to bite her bottom lip just to retain her senses. _What have I awoken_? She thought, energy coursing through her veins. She never let her eyes leave Korra's gaze as she allowed her own backpack slide to the floor. And then Korra was upon her again, attacking her cheek and neck with kisses. Teasing her with gentle bites on her earlobe.

Asami went weak at the knees and began to crumple. But Korra had her in her arms, those amazingly strong, toned arms. Asami ran her hand up Korra's biceps as she was glided gently downwards to the ground, kisses still being dotted around her neck, Korra's tongue roaming. _I think I might die, I might actually die. _Her eyes rolled back, the sensation of Korra's lips and tongue becoming almost too much to bear.

But then, nothing. Korra had suddenly stopped and was staring with an incredulous look somewhere over Asami's shoulder. Asami reached her hand up to the other girl's face, "Korra, what? Why did you sto... oh." Asami paused as she saw exactly why her prize had been torn away. They were surrounded by thirty or so bouncing, chirping, hyperactive rabbit-dog-spirits? Of various colours. Initially annoyed, Asami soon calmed when one of them came forward and head-butted her hand, seeking attention.

"Oh, so cute!" she gasped.

::

"Yeah, tell me about it." Korra smiled, staring directly at Asami. The older woman blushed quietly and was ruffling the spirit on it's furry head.

"What do you call these?" Asami enquired.

"Oh I've, uh, not seen these ones before" Korra said, scratching at the back of her neck, trying her best to distract herself from recently awoken desires, "How about, we call them Tenzins. A pack of Tenzins." she declared, grinning.

Asami paused a second, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh!" Suddenly she seemed to understand, and burst out laughing. "Well then little guy," she said to the bright purple spirit beneath her hand, "you guys certainly did Tenzin us, didn't you?" she smiled. The spirit chirped twice and then hopped off back to its family.

::

Korra looked _delicious_. Her cheeks were glowing, and Asami noticed now that her eyes seemed to be a darker shade of blue than usual. It's because she was giving Asami _that _look again. The one that had sent her dizzy mere moments ago. "Stop it!" Asami groaned.

"I didn't do anything!" Korra exclaimed! "I mean, I wanted to but..." she swept her arms out exasperatedly, making the Tenzins bounce up and down and start a mad chirruping all over again. Korra's mock pissed-off expression, eyes wide, mouth in a straight line, caused Asami to choke out with a fit of laughter. When she was finally able to stop, she moved forwards on her hands and knees, the tip of her nose against Korras. "You're an idiot, but I love you." she smiled, kissing Korra on the forehead and slowly standing up.

"Now, how about we explore this spirit world?" She asked, as she held out her hand to pull Korra back up.

::

Five days. For five days and four nights they had traversed every kind of place imaginable. And they were unbearably _frustrated_.

On the first night. They'd camped atop a mountain which they'd conquered during the day. Korra had no sooner straddled Asami and began an assault with her tongue, than the spirits were around them. "_Spirits_!" Korra cursed, before realising the irony and laughing, then falling asleep in her soon-to-be lover's arms.

::

The next day they'd found a deep, old system of wondrous caves with bright glowing stalagmites and stalactites. They explored them all day with wonder, finding colours and jewels the likes they'd never seen before. As the day turned to night, their willpower gave in and they found themselves gasping for air against the cavern walls as they exchanged passion-fuelled kisses, grinding their hips together. Unfortunately, the caves were also home to an adorable pack of what appeared to be fluffy-cute rainbow versions of badger moles, who were, naturally, now very interested in the couple. They slept cuddled up to the moles. "At least it's nice and cosy?" Asami ventured. The smile on her face warmed Korra's heart, and they slept peacefully.

::

They found an enormous woods, teaming with life. So many sights to see, it took them two whole days to uncover everything. Two days of stomping around mossy paths, splashing through streams, and stealing occasional kisses whenever they could. They found it impossible to engage in anything beyond that on account of the woods being filled to the brim with inquisitive and energetic spirits. Everywhere they went, the spirits followed. It was constant. In some ways it was beautiful and welcome. In other ways... _maddening_. Korra didn't let the negative emotions take hold. _That would be a terrible way to end the vacation_, she mused.

On both nights they'd set up camp against an old, enormous tree. By this point they were just grateful that they had each other, and they were becoming resigned to the fact that their passion would have to wait another day.

::

As they awoke in the woods, They decided to spend the fifth day, the last day, skinny dipping in that perfect lake that they'd found earlier. And this time, they were so sure they were alone. They exchanged shy glances at each other, flustered at their nudity beneath the water. In no time at all, they had once again found themselves in the throes of passion, Asami's tongue trailing down Korra's neck, her hand caressing her right breast - her thumb causing Korra to moan out loudly as it twirled around the dark bronze, stiffened nipple, skin meeting skin for the first time. But it wasn't to be. A swarm of KillJoys (the decided name) had flocked around them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere to flit and dance around the water's surface, cawing brazenly.

::

Asami nestled her fingers into Korra's hair as she flopped her head onto Asami's shoulder, defeated. "Maybe they're just attracted to... our attraction?" Korra queried, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark pools of pleasure. She shook her head, seemingly to regain some composure. "I'm sorry about this, maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here?" Korra looked apologetically at Asami, "Maybe we should just head back." she continued softly, sounding a little heartbroken.

Asami furrowed her brow, a sudden thought appearing. "Well, we're not officially due back until later on today. And even then we... _could_ be a day late." She said, giving Korra a moment to digest this new idea.

::

"I don't follow." Korra said, feeling more than a little confused. She usually always knew what was on Asami's mind, but at the moment her brain was a hazy mess of unfulfilled passion.

Asami pressed her lips against Korra's ear, causing a shiver to run down her entire spine… she really wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Asami whispered, hoarsely, "Korra. Let's go. Back to my place. _Now_." she ended the sentence with a rough but playful nip on the edge of Korra's ear.

"Oh." Korra blinked once, then water-bended them to the shore and ran around in a mad panic, throwing a towel at Asami and drying herself off before throwing her clothes on in a haphazard display. Asami giggled as she quickly put on her own clothes, but couldn't find her jacket. Korra realised she was wearing it. "Wow, it looks great on you!" Asami grinned.

Korra grunted in frustration. She even had her boots on the wrong feet and quickly threw them off to rectify the situation. She was about to take Asami's jacket off, "Keep it." Asami said. "For now!" she grinned, as she pulled Korra's top over her lithe body.

Korra had never seen Asami in water tribe blue before. It was an attractive look for sure, but she was already driven half-crazy with desire so she couldn't really cope with Asami being even _more _appealing. Korra tried not to stare and shook her head rapidly to clear the haze. "Let's go." She said simply, grabbing Asami's hand and air bending to get them back to the spirit portal as soon as possible.

::

Asami giggled the entire way back, and felt the sudden urge to tease. "Are we in a rush for something, mighty Avatar?" she purred as they sped along the plains, Korra's constant bursts of air very effective at helping them cover the distance.

"Yes." Korra growled. She stared at Asami, her eyes almost black with a swirling, deep pool of desire. "I need to feel you. I need to taste you. I need you. _I need all of you._"

Asami stopped laughing and flushed a deep shade of pink. "Korra," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Korra smiled, her face softening.

"Can't we go any faster?" Asami was biting her bottom lip and trembling, no longer able to hide her burning desire with humour.

Korra's eyes shimmered with a bright white light, and they were suddenly _flying_. Asami felt guilty at driving Korra this far over the edge, but she was secretly elated that she even _could_.

It only took a few more minutes of breath-taking flight before they landed with a soft *pat* at the foot of the portal. Korra's eyes shifted back to blue-black hungry pools. Asami looked into them and felt her whole body shiver with anticipation. They walked hand in hand into the portal and through to the other side, wordlessly.

::

Nobody was there to greet them. "Thank the spirits!" exclaimed Korra. They ran up the side of the chasm, Korra again using air bending, her arm around Asami's waist, to help them skip and jump to close the distance faster. They found Asami's Satomobile waiting for them where Asami had left it before their journey. Asami hopped straight in and revved the engine, and revved it some more. Then some more.

"You okay?" Questioned Korra, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, haha, yeah just, you know, mind on other _things_." Asami looked deliciously flustered, but then she put her foot to the floor and Korra was sent backwards into her seat at a high velocity.

As Asami hurled through the streets, expertly dodging debris, Korra placed her hand on her thigh. "Don't..." moaned Asami, "We'll crash, then we'll never get there." Korra reluctantly pulled her hand back, grinning.

Korra found herself watching at Asami as she drove. She had such a serious expression when she was concentrating... the wind blowing her hair wildly around. Her brows furrowed deeply, her eyes almost angry looking. _I wonder if she looks like that when... when... _Korra bit her lip to distract herself from this train of thought, and flung her head back to cool off in the wind a little.

::

Asami hit the brakes and tires screeched. The girls both jumped out of the car in unison and sprinted, _raced _towards her private dwelling. Asami fumbled with the lock for a second, tugged, and gave the door a vicious shoulder bump as it flew open. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "Err, rusty lock, sometimes it takes a lot longer to ope..." but then Korra's lips were upon hers, fiercer than ever. Asami moaned and dropped the keys to the floor as she was pushed backwards onto her living room table with a loud _bump_. Dizzy lights flashed behind her eyes as her tongue clashed with Korra's, swirling against it... tasting her.

Their backpacks were thrown to the floor, and they tugged their outdoor clothes off quickly, tearing at each other's fabric like wild animals in a maddening race to feel flesh upon flesh. Asami's top came off first and Korra was upon her, biting, licking and sucking every ounce of flesh she could find. Asami's hips took on a mind of their own as she moaned in response to each attack from Korra's mouth, her frustrations of the past few days making her somewhat louder than usual.

Between kisses and bites, there were flashes of _that _look, that raw, animal need in Korra's darkened eyes, staring right up at her, that look that Asami would have never even dreamed Korra could possess. It made Asami dizzy with desire.

Korra paused her kisses to unbuckle Asami's bra, and at the same time Asami clipped open the buttons on her stolen jacket, until it fell open so that she could see Korra's exquisite, perfect body before her. She paused to trace a finger around the clearly defined abdomen, smoothly trailing it across the beads of sweat forming there. She felt it rise and fall, matching the panting she could hear from Korra's lips, which were right next to her ear.

Korra was in a daze. She allowed the borrowed jacket to fall to the floor and started to slowly unravel her chest bindings. "Oh, that won't do," she heard Asami mumble and saw her pull a pair of scissors from the drawer beneath her. Asami gently placed the shears between the bindings and Korra's flesh. Korra gasped at the feel of cold metal against her burning skin. A single 'snip' later, and she was free of her bindings.

She didn't feel embarrassed, out of place, or awkward. All she felt right now was desire, almost _painful_ levels of desire. As she allowed her eyes to roam Asami's bare torso, her mouth became dry.

"Korra…" whispered Asami, admiring the sight before her. Korra, still looking at her with that unfulfilled need in her eyes. Korra, with her bronze torso exposed in front of her. Perfectly chiselled muscles on her arms and across her entire body. Plump, firm breasts with darkened peaks just there, for the taking. And at that thought, Asami suddenly kicked a leg behind Korra and used her body weight to perform a deft flip, reversing their position. She was now atop Korra, the table beneath them.

She gave Korra no time to react as she dived down onto her breast, taking it wholly into her mouth.

Korra flung her head back with a loud moan, banging it on the table. She didn't care. She didn't feel any pain. Her gasps were ragged as Asami's hands roamed the entirety of her body. She felt her lips sucking against her hard nipple, teasing the peak with her tongue.

Korra's body soon took on a mind of its own and curved upwards to greet Asami's hungry lips. Her hips began to dance without her giving them any command to, her hands tightly gripped the sides of the table, clutching tightly, and her legs wrapped themselves around the beautiful woman atop her, pulling her closer.

Asami trailed her palm across Korra's body until it found the neglected breast, whereupon she rolled her thumb in deft circles. Korra appeared to be losing all self-control. "Asami…" she whimpered. Asami's heart fluttered at the sound of her name, she replaced her mouth with her hand so that she had both breasts beneath her palms, then she clashed her mouth against Korra's. After tormenting her victim for a while, she paused, stood, and offered Korra her hand, shyly glancing over towards the bed.

They slowed down their raging passion for a moment, to strip off every piece of fabric left between them. Korra's pants fell to the floor, then her underwear. Asami, dizzy from the spectacular sight, bit her lip as she tried to hold out some sense of self control just long enough to remove her own garments.

They stood before each other, sweating, panting. Their shallow breaths were the only sound breaking the silence. Korra marvelled at the sight of Asami's fully revealed body, thinking of all the things she'd like to do to it, and as her eyes travelled upwards, their gazes locked.

Korra took Asami's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly, trying to stave off the hunger for a little while, to allow her soul as well as her body a little extra time to relish in the experience.

Asami sat onto the mattress, then lay back whilst guiding Korra on top of her, where Korra began to place slow, delicate kisses across the nape of her neck. Korra continued her pursuit for a while, seeming to savour the taste of every bit of flesh her tongue could find purchase against.

Eventually, Korra raised herself up on her arms to look into Asami's eyes, her expression tender as she asked, "Is this… okay?"

"More than…" Asami sighed happily, twirling a strand of Korra's hair.

_I'm so lucky..._ thought Korra, as she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Rogue tears fell out of her eyes and splashed onto Asami's cheek.

"Korra?" Asami asked, placing her hands into the young Avatar's hair, fingers nesting into the soft threads.

"Sorry," Korra smiled down at her, "I'm just so happy, I love you so much."

Tears welled up in Asami's eyes, "Oh, Korra." she smiled, gently bushing away Korra's tears with her thumb. "I love you too, I feel like I always have."

Asami pulled Korra down towards her, and kissed her slowly, tenderly. She felt every contour of her face with her fingertips. She slipped her hands into the damp hair behind her head. Korra began to slowly grind her hips in time with Asami's as their kiss became harder. Asami felt Korra dart her tongue against her lips, causing her to moan against Korra's mouth… a very sudden trigger, instantly reigniting the fire between them into a blazing inferno.

Asami flattened her palms behind the strong shoulders above her, desperately pulling the bronze beauty into her own frame. She felt Korra's hardened nipples pressing against her own, causing her to writhe and gasp in pleasure.

Korra interlocked their thighs, mixing the sweat glistening on her skin with Asami's sweet flow, whilst finding blissful friction against her own clit. Her tongue danced in violent circles with Asami's, their lips clashing over and over. Their hips danced together, growing urges causing their thrusts to become more frequent.

She slipped her forearms behind Asami's back, palms nestled behind her shoulders, and pulled herself closer still, biting into the soft, vulnerable skin beneath Asami's ear. "Fuck! Yes! "Asami gasped at the sensation of her teeth, her hips battling Korra's in a more frantic rhythm.

Korra matched Asami's thrusts with her own needs, their desires growing at an equal pace. She rose her torso slightly so that they could again collide their lips together, but this time as their tongues found each other, they both lost control.

They broke lip contact and moaned into each other's ears, their thrusts becoming increasingly violent as they finally reached the point of no return, thighs ferociously clashing against each other's clit. "Oh, Korra!" Asami cried as she rocked against wave after wave of pleasure. Korra could hear herself repeating Asami's name over and over, riding an endless wave of spasms until eventually, their grinding slowed down and they were left quivering against each other, trembling in the aftermath of such a mind blowing, synchronised climax.

Korra rested her head against Asami's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. She was damp with sweat, exhausted. Fulfilled.

Asami idly twirled her fingers through Korra's hair, unable to form any words. She had never felt so loved, so complete. However, it wasn't long until the new lovers found themselves craving each other all over again.


	3. Passion

Korra woke first, blurry eyed and initially confused at feeling a heavy weight against her arm. It took less than a second for her senses to kick in, and a wide smile crept on her lips as she sunk her nose into the hair of the beauty nestled inside her arms.

She grinned as memories from the night before came flooding back to her. Their initial lovemaking had been raw, almost primal. They'd later gone on to explore each other slowly and tenderly, with hands, fingers, and tongues. Korra bit her lip and blushed, then moaned quietly as her passion was renewed. She thudded her head back into the mattress with her eyes closed. _I don't want to ever leave here. _She thought.

As Korra's head hit the bed, Asami woke and jolted up with a start at the sudden impact. "snrrt... No! We need to recalibrate three clicks to the left or else... snzzz." Korra stared at her, wide eyed. Asami's usually perfect hair was sticking out at various angles, her make-up was completely gone, and she looked positively... _radiant_. Even with a little bit of drool at the corner of her lips.

"Asami? Hellooo?" Korra rubbed her palm on her back, giggling as she spoke.

"Fuck. Too late." said Asami, apparently still asleep as she fell back onto the bed, lightly snoring.

Korra had never before fought such a difficult battle, a battle to stop herself from laughing so loudly that it'd wake the spirits. _I think I just fell in love a little more, how's that even possible?_ She thought, fondly. She felt honoured that she was possibly one of the only, maybe _the __only_person in the world who had seen the magnificent miss Sato not only dishevelled albeit it in a ferociously sexy way, but also sleep-talking and snoring.

Korra felt it kinder to pretend to be asleep when, not too long after, Asami woke up.

::

Asami yawned and stretched. Immediately sensing Korra behind her, she arched her back into her and purred sleepily. She tilted her head to look at her new lover and was greeted with a peacefully sleeping face. Asami placed a light kiss on Korra's forehead and hopped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. _Can't let her see my morning face, not yet anyway! _She mused.

::

Korra watched the ivory skinned beauty with one eye open, slowly running her eyes over the exposed skin, and especially over Asami's smooth, perfect curves. As Asami closed the bathroom door all Korra could think was how much she'd like a repeat of the night before. Korra heard the squeak of a handle being turned, followed straight afterwards by running water and contented, pitch-perfect humming. _Oh! I wonder if she can sing_? Korra propped her arm up, delighted at the sudden realisation that she still had so much to learn about her.

::

Asami felt herself shudder with pleasure at the sensation of the warm water cascading through her hair, down her face and through the curves of her body. She felt so much more alive today than she had in, well, for as long as she could remember. She closed her eyes and relished the moment, absent-mindedly humming an old forgotten tune from happier times. She felt a spark of excitement that just beyond the door, lying peacefully on her bed, was the woman she loved.

Korra had turned out to be an exceptionally observant and patient lover, after their initial mindless and frantic lovemaking, that is. _But it was sooo good,_thought Asami, biting her lip as her mouth curled into a wicked grin. She hadn't had many partners. She liked to think she was fairly picky. As far as girls, well, if you could count a teenage fling, she supposed Korra was her second. But the lovemaking last night was in a different league to anything she'd ever experienced before, and she felt a tremble of delight at the realisation that this was hopefully just the start of things to come.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite tap at her door.

::

"Asami, can I come in?" Korra held her breath with her ear at the door. It had taken ten long minutes for her to work up the courage to even ask.

There was a slight pause...

"Only if you close your eyes..!" Asami replied eventually.

"If you insist! Okay, Coming in!" she obliged, twisting the door handle and using her hand to feel her way into the room.

"Why are my eyes closed again?" She asked, as she found the source of the water in the centre of the room and stepped into it. Her hands found Asami's damp, warm skin and she pulled herself into her body. They were caught in a tight embrace, skin on skin. Korra felt every hair on her body stand on end, but she kept her eyes firmly closed, as ordered.

"You can't see me without my face on." Asami stated, matter-of-factly.

"Your face... you mean make-up?" Korra was still unfamiliar with certain city slang.

"Yes, the bit that hides the not so nice parts!" Asami laughed, nervously.

"Too late" said Korra, flinging open her eyes and poking Asami's nose tip with her own.

"Korra!" Asami gently swiped at her, suddenly defensive.

"Already saw you this morning. You were sleep talking too. Sleep swearing actually!" Korra was grinning. "And you know what?" She gently gripped Asami's arm as it came in for another playful swipe, then swept her mouth to her ear "... you are sexy as _hell._" she finished, lightly nipping Asami's neck.

::

Asami was lost for words. She felt so exposed! She didn't let people see her unless she looked perfect. And yet here was the avatar, here was _Korra_, sweeping aside all of her fears. And with her lips hungrily grazing their way around her neck, Asami didn't mind _one bit_.

She gripped her hand into Korra's hair as she felt her lips work their way across the delicate base of her ear, where she suddenly felt Korra's hot tongue stroke against her neck. Asami gasped. She was usually the one in control, in _any _situation. But Korra had a way of making her forget who she was and letting go. Just delightfully letting go of _everything_ so that she could just focus on her lips and her touch, and literally nothing else mattered.

The events of the previous night suddenly flashed into her mind, causing Asami to become further lost in the moment. She felt Korra's teeth capture her ear, driving her wild, "_Korra_..." She pulled Korra's ear to her mouth, her hair in her fist, and in a half-whisper half-moan, said, "I want you... _now_."

::

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Asami's rear and tugged her up, prompting Asami to wrap her legs around her waist. She stumbled to the nearest wall, where she pressed her damp torso into Asami, their breasts crushed together and their mouths colliding with a whole new desperation. Asami's sex was resting against her abdomen and even with the water streaming down their flesh, she could detect the sweet texture of moisture there.

She kept her hands beneath Asami's buttocks, effortlessly holding her in place as she started to trail kisses down her neck, then between her breasts and down to her abdomen. Asami whimpered in anticipation, her hand clenched into Korra's hair again. Korra was dizzy with delight at the thought that she'd soon be tasting her lover all over again, so soon. _So lucky..._

She was snapped out of her trance with a sudden knock on the outside door.

::

"Asami? Korra?" It was Tenzin.

"Shit!" Asami exclaimed, almost falling as she balanced herself back on her feet and off the perch of her lover's hands. Korra's face was incredulous. Asami giggled and playfully brushed her hair. "Hold that thought, babe." she said as she quickly kissed Korra, grabbed a robe and headed out to the door.

"Coming...!" Asami shouted. _Damn, and I nearly was_ she thought, her teeth gritted. She'd completely forgotten about her make-up, and didn't much care right now. The whole world could see her like this... _I'm sexy as hell after all_, Asami thought, smiling to herself at Korra's earlier words.

"Oh, praise the spirits!" exclaimed Tenzin as Asami opened the door. "We were all very concerned when you two didn't show up last night! I thought I had best check here before we sent out any search parties. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Tenzin... it's hard to keep track of time in the spirit world." Asami smiled. "We actually only got back this morning."

"We?" Tenzin asked, "Where's Korra?"

::

Korra burst out of the bathroom in a spare robe she'd managed to find.

"Tenziiiin!" she grinned, striding towards the wide eyed air-bender, her hair dripping and her face illuminated with a bright flush. "We were just. taking. a. _shower._" she said through gritted, but still grinning teeth.

She could see the cogs turning in Tenzin's head and it was almost painful to watch. "I think I'll just... leave you two alone, I'm sure you must be very busy." he flustered, "Asami, when you are ready, the mayor wants to get some initial feedback on some reconstruction ideas he's had. I'm glad you're both okay!" he whirled around and quickly left the doorstep.

::

Asami turned to face Korra.. "Hey, wasn't that a bit mean?" she enquired, though she had a playful curve to her lips.

"No! Tenzin being Tenzin, that's mean!" Korra pouted. "Sure, it's not on purpose but I mean how many times is that now..? He's unbelievable!" Korra exclaimed. _It's true_, thought Asami, _he does have terrible timing_.

"Well, maybe it was for the best." Asami sighed. "I don't think we can put off our responsibilities much longer._ We _have a city to rebuild." Asami was sure to emphasise that it would be a joint effort. She was looking forwards to Korra playing a part in the reconstruction this time around.

"Besides which, if we'd continued in there for much longer..." Asami glanced at the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure we would have lost an entire day."

"Yeah but what a way to lose a day, am I right?" Korra asked as she winked, showing that familiar Avatar cockiness that Asami loved so much.

"Mmm. Yes, no arguments there," Asami said as she kissed her quickly and headed back to the bathroom, to continue getting ready, "But we have to behave for now, it's for the good of the city!" she laughed as she went to finish her shower.

::

Korra smiled. She was right. They couldn't just forget about the world around them, as tempting as it was. Korra had to draw on every fibre of willpower she had to not go back into that bathroom and continue on from exactly where she'd been so rudely interrupted. Instead, she focused herself on getting dressed and tidying up the mess they'd caused with their antics on the table last night.

She found herself thinking about their new-found relationship. _I suppose we should really tell people... but who? And how? And when? And will they be okay with it?_ A small feeling of panic welled up inside her. By the time Asami was finished, back with her usual perfect hair and make-up, Korra was looking positively aghast.

"Korra! What's wrong?" Asami asked, taking the young girl's face in her palms.

Korra loved the feeling of her hands against her skin... it calmed her. "It's just, what are we going to tell people, or even... are we?"

"Well... I hadn't thought about it too much." Asami seemed to get lost in thought for a moment, "But now that you mention it, I'd love for people to know. I'm extremely grateful that you're mine..." Asami stroked Korra's cheek, "And even more grateful that I'm yours." She placed another swift kiss against Korra's lips.

Korra's expression softened and she placed her hand above Asami's. "That's all I needed to hear."

::

They headed to the air temple to catch up with their friends before they'd have to get down to business.

They found Mako first, who folded his arms and stared at them. "What, you think I didn't know?" he said. "What kind of a detective do you think I am? You were practically sitting on each other at the wedding," he fumed, "and then on the dance floor you'd think it was you two who'd gotten married! And don't even get me started on that kiss!"

"You SAW that?" Korra gasped. Asami had her hand to her mouth.

"_I_ saw it? Try half of the entire _room_. Didn't you hear them cheering you on?" He asked, sour-faced. But then his expression turned softer, and he burst out laughing at the shocked expressions before him.

"Cheering?! But I... I thought that was the ocean." Korra mumbled, embarrassed.

"Relax, guys, seriously. I think most people know. Everyone's really happy, you two make a great couple. Honestly, it's about time." Mako smiled, genuinely.

Korra was delighted with how mature he'd become. She gave him a warm embrace. "Thanks, Mako." she smiled.

"Like I said Korra. I've got your back. You too, Asami." Mako winked and walked off, whistling.

"Wow, wonder what's gotten into him?" Asami asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe a laaaydeee friend?" Korra purred. They both chuckled, spirits lifted by Mako taking the news so well.

::

Since them being a couple was apparently no surprise to anyone, the two found themselves heading to Republic City next, determined to start making a difference.

Asami popped into the Mayor's office, exchanged a few pleasantries and walked out with a set of blueprints.

"Any good?" enquired Korra.

"To be honest, these are... sketchy at best. I'll have to work my magic on them." Asami sighed, "I'm going to head to my office. Maybe see you later?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a question.

"Of course! I'll swing by with lunch. I'm gonna go bend the city back into shape." Korra grinned and flexed with her familiar bravado.

"Oh stop, you're way too distracting." Asami said, kissing her on the lips and fondling a flexed bicep, her teeth scraping Korra's bottom lip before she hurried off, keeping her eyes against Korra's for as long as possible.

::

Korra stared after her, bashfully, then shook her head to come back to her senses. _Okay! City. Repairs._

She headed to Lin's office first to find out where the worse affected areas were, and used her earth bending to fix and stabilise crumbled buildings, and her water bending to sweep water back into canals. She then went on to metal-bend burst pipe after burst pipe and used her air bending to blast any debris into neat piles, ready to be taken away.

Of course she wasn't the only bender able to do these things, but she was by far the most energetic, and she felt relieved that she was able to actively help out this time around. Not like last time when she'd been useless and broken, when she'd run away for years. _Don't_. She thought. _Don't go there_.

She knew there would be weeks, _months_ of work, but she was determined to make a difference this time. And she felt proud that she was helping Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries _who just happened to be her beautiful girlfriend_, rebuild the city.

Korra had completely lost track of time, when her tummy suddenly grumbled. _Lunch time already?_ She looked up into the sky and could see it getting dark. It was way, way past lunch time... _oh crap... Asami! _She panicked, remembering her earlier promise.

She grabbed a couple of boxes of chicken noodles from one of the new makeshift bars and swiftly made her way back to the office.

::

Asami was distracted by a tapping at the door.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, a pencil clasped in her mouth.

She thought she saw Korra walk in with two boxes of take-out, but she was extremely focused on the schematic in front of her.

"I think you need to recalibrate that part three clicks to the left..." Korra grinned, tapping a fingertip at a random spot on the blueprint.

Asami looked up at her quizzically. "Oh... hi! Sorry sweetie, is it lunchtime already?" she smiled, rubbing her tired eyes. "What was that about recalibrating?" she asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just teasing." Korra smiled, sweeping in for a quick kiss.

Asami rolled up the design and cleared the table, pointing to a chair so that Korra could join her.

::

Korra was secretly relieved that she'd gotten away with not bringing lunch earlier. She slapped both lunch boxes on the table, snapped her chopsticks and began to dig in.

"So... hummgry!" she said between mouthfulls.

"Busy day?" Asami enquired gleefully, as she dug into the food herself.

"Mmm, yeah. Don't think I've ever bended that much in a day. Except when fighting." Korra was feeling quite drained from her exertions, she didn't actually realise how much she'd done. She just hoped she was helping.

"You know, Lin spoke to me just a few minutes ago. People are completely stoked you're back. They say you're making a huge difference already!" Asami exclaimed, bringing joy to the young Avatar's heart. "Apparently you restored an entire block of houses, an entire block! In one day!" Asami continued, eyes glinting.

"Oh, did I?" Korra struggled to recall. All she could remember was thrusting all of her energy into her work, whilst being seriously motivated by flashbacks of her morning in the shower.

Asami reached over to caress her cheek. "Yes. You did. Thanks Korra... I think we can make this city the best that it's ever been." Asami smiled at her, beaming with pride.

::

The two finished their lunch-which-was-actually-dinner and headed back to Asami's house.

By the time Asami had changed into her nightgown, Korra had already passed out on the bed, fully clothed. _She really gave it her all today... _Asami thought, feeling a tug at her heartstrings.

Asami pulled Korra's coat and boots off, then tugged the exhausted girl into bed beside her. She folded her arms around Korra's waist and nestled her nose into the back of her hair.

"I love you," she whispered into the unconscious avatar's back.

Asami found blissful sleep just a few moments later.

::

The next morning, Asami was the first to wake. She felt fully rested, and her heart soared at the fact she had woken with Korra between her arms, her back pressed into her chest. _I'm the big spoon today, hehehe_. Her lips curled into a wicked smile and she pulled the avatar closer.

Asami spent a few delightful minutes teasing the hair around the frame of Korra's face. Today would be another busy day. And the day after. And the day after. She sighed.

They had so much to _do_. However, the first thing she wanted to do once Korra woke up, had nothing at all to do with work. Asami couldn't help herself, when she had spent every waking minute yesterday thinking of the not-so-innocent things she'd like to do with Korra. It was incredibly distracting when she was trying to work, too. _Tenzin's fault..._ she figured, half amused.

Asami clambered on top of Korra's sleeping figure, straddling her. She leant down to kiss her on the lips. She felt a warm "Hmmm..?" as Korra's lips vibrated in response.

::

Korra opened one eye as she felt lips against hers. _I could get used to this_.. she thought, sleepily returning Asami's kiss.

"G'morning sexy lady!" she yawned, stretching, as she felt her consciousness swinging back into reality. "'Not sure I remember going to bed?"

"You passed out!" Asami laughed, stroking Korra's hair.

"Oh. Did you take advantage of me?" Korra grinned.

Asami put on a mock expression of shock and gasped, "Me? Never. I was the perfect gentleman. Gentlelady. Gentlelady-man"

Korra noticed that Asami was being especially cute this morning and flashed her a wide grin. She propped herself up on her elbows and met Asami's lips, kissing her tenderly. But then Asami surprised her by clasping her lower lip between her teeth. "Mmmm..." Korra groaned, and at the sight of Asami's clearly hungry eyes, she was suddenly fully awake.

Korra started to slide her hand up Asami's gown, and moved her lips back to Asami's, this time flicking her tongue against her lips.

"Alright, that does it." Asami suddenly stopped and grabbed Korra's hand, leaping off the bed. "You. Me. Shower. Now." she commanded, with a wide grin and eyes glinting.

Korra gave a Mako salute, and both girls laughed as they headed to the bathroom, stripping their clothes off as they stumbled forwards.

::

Asami twisted the tap, with Korra mere steps behind her.

No sooner had the warm water hit her flesh than Korra had her teeth against her neck. "_Fuck..!_" Asami exclaimed, lights flashed before her eyes and she was already fighting to control her senses. She again threw her legs around Korra's waist as she found herself being pressed against the shower wall, roughly this time. Not that she had any complaints.

"This feels... awfully familiar." Asami gasped.

"If anybody knocks this time, I'm air blasting them off a cliff." Korra replied gruffly, staring into her eyes, sounding dead serious. She had that look again. _That_ look that made Asami want to melt into a puddle. Do naughty things. Do anything that wasn't sensible. Do-anything-full-stop. That look where her eyes were dark, and filled with raw, pure _need_.

Asami selfishly hoped that she was the only person who'd enjoyed this side of Korra. The only person who'd _ever_ get to enjoy this side of her.

She moaned as Korra's lips found their way down her neck and torso, "Oh, Korra!" she gasped between her clenched jaw, as she felt teeth gently nibble against her stiff, wanting nipple. She felt Korra's hard tongue darting in circles, and in response her hips involuntarily ground against Korra's abdomen.

Asami was still taken aback by how she could be so easily manipulated like this. It was _new_. It was _exciting_. Had it been anyone else, she would have desired to swap places already. But it was _Korra_. And she wanted her, in any way. She didn't give a _shit_ who was on top.

She surrendered herself completely as Korra's mouth trailed down towards her abdomen and then further still. She folded her knees over the avatar's shoulders, her back against the wall, as Korra placed teasing kisses across her inner thighs. Korra's her mouth trailed dangerously close to the point of no return.

Asami pushed her fingers into Korra's hair, the anticipation almost killing her.

::

Korra could smell it. That now familiar, intoxicating sweet scent. _Asami_. She was already lost in the moment, and after her missed opportunity yesterday, Korra was in no mood for foreplay. She hungrily clashed her tongue against Asami's clit... against the hood, the moist warmth, all of it. She lost herself and consumed it all, and she loved every second of it.

Asami threw her hands off Korra's head and groped wildly at the tiles behind her, her mouth wordlessly, soundlessly screaming in pleasure, her hips gyrating against the hungry mouth between her legs.

Korra met Asami's needs effortlessly. They read each other so well in any other situation, this was no different. Korra supported Asami's weight against her left hand, and with her other hand she placed her middle and ring finger into Asami, exactly _when_ Asami wanted her to, her fingers curled into the exact position she knew they had to be in. She lashed her tongue against Asami's clit with precisely the correct amount of pressure. She thrust her fingers into and out of Asami's glorious wetness at the exact intervals that her gyrations demanded.

::

"You're... getting way too... good at this!" Asami groaned, rocking her hips.

Truly, if she could give it any coherent thought, she would marvel at just how fast Korra was picking things up. But coherent thought wasn't possible. Korra had her tongue and her fingers in the right places at the right time. Every time. _Fuck!_

A blinding light ripped through her. She couldn't identify left from right, or up from down. All she felt was pressure, heat, electricity. She felt Korra moaning into her opening, lashing with her tongue, at which point Asami completely lost any remaining self-control. She grasped her fingers into Korra's hair, clenching it into her fists and pulling her tightly against her clit.

"Korra... KORRA!" she moaned, she _shouted_, writhing uncontrollably, feeling spasm after spasm as she came into Korra's mouth, against her tongue and fingers.

::

_She's amazing!_ Korra thought. She drank in the taste of Asami as she rocked out her climax against her tongue, and she felt her walls twitching against her fingers. As she heard her shout out her name, Korra blushed fiercely, trying to remain focused until Asami's spasms had died down.

Korra allowed Asami to gently slide down the wall as she released her grip beneath her. Their gazes met, noses almost touching, and Korra felt tremors running down her spine upon seeing the passion that was swirling in Asami's glorious green eyes.

"I love you." Korra whispered. It was the only thing to say. It was all she felt. That, and a certain inferno blazing between her thighs which wasn't being helped _at all_ by the way Asami was looking at her.

::

Asami felt like a different person. If this is what Korra did to her, she _welcomed_ the change. It felt so unique to be able to act on her raw emotions rather than put on pretences.

"Korra." She stated, staring back at the younger woman who had her lips dangerously close to hers.

"Uhuh?" questioned Korra, and Asami noticed with some disappointment that her eyes were nearly back to their lighter, more innocent blue.

"I'm going to eat you now, every piece of you, and you're going to enjoy it." Asami stated matter-of-factly, warm water from the shower trickling down her features, making her hair cling to her face. She saw Korra's pupils dilate and her eyes return to their dark blue menace. Asami felt giddy with delight that she could have this effect on her. _This is going to be fun_, she thought.

::

Korra blushed brightly at those words, her mouth slightly agape, as Asami placed her palm against her shoulder and forced her onto the shower floor, straddling her immediately. Korra was caught completely off guard, yet offered absolutely no resistance when Asami pinned her hands over her head with one hand, attacking her ear and neck with her tongue. She didn't think with curse words often, never mind voice them. But,_this is a whole new fucking level_, she thought, with her teeth clenched, crying out as Asami bit into her neck.

Curse words. Bad words. Good words... perhaps every word in existence, were spinning through her mind as she felt Asami's tongue lashing its way down her neck, and her teeth nibbling at her sensitive skin. She was subconsciously aware that her hips were rocking against the beauty upon her.

She felt Asami's tongue roam towards her torso, lips nibbling mercilessly along her collar bones, making Korra shiver with pleasure, "Asami..." she moaned. In response, her hands were guided down to both sides, where she felt Asami entwine her fingers tightly with her own. Suddenly, Asami's lips closed against her breast, the heat of her tongue maddening. Korra thrust her torso upwards into Asami's mouth, desperately wanting to grip her head in her hands, but finding her arms still pinned. "Shit... Don't stop..." Korra pleaded, not caring to be embarrassed at such an outburst.

Korra lifted her head up from the ground and sought out Asami's lips with her own...

::

"Lie down." Asami commanded, enjoying her chance to be in control. She saw Korra obey, and rewarded her by releasing her arms and giving her the kiss she desired. She lingered at her lips, tasting her, then darted her tongue into Korra's mouth, which was greeted by a delightful groan followed by the presence of Korra's fingers sliding into her damp hair.

With her tongue teasing the young avatars, she glided her middle finger between her legs and gasped at just how wet she was. Korra bucked against her, her need taking Asami's breath away.

"Damn it, Korra..." groaned Asami, "I want to tease you, take my time, but you're making this so... _difficult_." she complained into Korra's ear, now rubbing the tip of her thumb around Korra's swollen bud.

Korra gripped her fingers into Asami's hair, she really couldn't take much more of this. "No teasing, can't stand it... just..." Korra seemed to be fighting an internal conflict. "Just what, Korra?" Asami demanded, pushing her finger into Korra's wetness just a little and adding more pressure with her thumb. Korra gasped at the shift. "Please... Asami, come on..." she complained, her thrusts further demonstrating her frustrations.

Asami moved her mouth to the girl's ear and hoarsely whispered, "Tell me what you want. Or this goes away." Asami threatened by pulling her hand away, excruciatingly slowly. _I hope I'm not taking this too far_, she thought, but her fears dissipated when she saw passion... maybe even _annoyance_ in Korra's eyes, rather than embarrassment.

"No... Don't..." Korra seemed to panic at the realization that her prize was being taken away. "I want you," she growled, looking a little annoyed at having lost their little battle of wills.

Asami licked her lower lip and teased Korra's ear with her tongue, "How badly?" she grinned, knowing now that she was _really_ playing with fire. No sooner had she asked the question than she pushed her finger all the way into Korra, and then she finally got her reward.

Korra groaned, turned to face her with a fierce gaze, and fisted her hand in Asami's hair. "I want you so badly that if you don't fuck me right _now_ I'm going to go into the Avatar state and _make_ you!" Korra threatened, her expression a delightful mixture of passion and frustration.

Asami groaned, the words sending electricity through her spine. She immediately rewarded Korra's demands, pushing a second finger deep inside of her and applying the full pressure of her palm. As Korra thrust against her hand, she revelled in the fact that she'd sent her this far out of control.

She'd toyed with the idea of teasing Korra to see what would happen for some time, but never expected such a _resounding_ success! Her engineer mind made mental notes on what to try next, or change on her experiments. But then Korra looked at her, her eyes almost black, hips moving erratically. Asami was thrown back into reality and had to bite her bottom lip _hard_ to retain the sanity she'd need to be able to focus on Korra's needs.

And she focused intently on those needs. Korra was bucking against her fingers, making it hard to find any kind of rhythm. Asami used the weight of her body above her hand to force Korra's violent hips downwards to the shower floor, where she tried to slow her. Korra's eyes flickered open again and she saw carnal desire welling within them. _Shit... stay in control, Asami..._ she struggled to contain herself, before forcing Korra's hips into a more manageable pattern.

Asami quickly glided her lips down Korra's abdomen and wasted no time in attacking Korra's swollen bud with her tongue, causing her to gasp with shallow breaths of pleasure. The sound was like music to Asami's ears. She thrust both her fingers as deeply inside as she could, bent the tip of her middle finger upwards, just a little, and felt a spark of delight at the sudden cry. _Got you._ Asami smiled at finding Korra's special spot, and continued to ride her fingers against that area with her tongue firmly pressed up against her clit.

::

Korra was on fire. Their first night together had been amazing, an experience like no other, but this was something else entirely. Her passion had made her say things she didn't even know she had inside of her and she was almost scared that she was going to lose herself completely, vanish, disappear.

She could feel Asami's tongue and fingers, assaulting her in a way she'd never dreamed possible, and she was flowing against them. With every thrust of her hips she seemed to experience a brighter wave of light behind her eyes, until she became overwhelmed with the hottest, fiercest fire she'd ever experienced, rocking violently across her entire body. She lost herself completely as a ferocious spasm erupted between her thighs, and she pulled Asami's hair into her fists, holding her tongue firmly in place and aggressively rocking out the most intense sensation she'd ever felt in her entire life.

"Asami... what the… Oh, oh fuck!" she moaned incoherently, bewildered and ecstatic at the primal forces running through her body.

When the spasms _finally_ dissipated, she fell backwards, utterly exhausted.

::

Eventually, when they could move again, the two lovers washed each other off tenderly, exchanging soft kisses, quiet compliments and flushed smiles as they prepared for the day ahead.

"Asami..." Korra said, as they started to get dressed.

"Mhmm?" Asami asked, smiling at her, rubbing her palm down Korra's shoulders.

"I've never felt... _that_ out of control before. I'm not even sure what _that_ was, or if I was even myself." Korra said, slight concern showing in her frown.

Asami placed her hand against Korra's cheek. "It's not like I'm... anywhere near in control of myself around you either, Korra." she stated, genuinely. "You are you. I am me. And maybe together, we're something new." she smiled.

"Can't argue with that", chuckled Korra, as she kicked on her boots.

"And honestly... I like that I saw that side of you. Sexy as _hell_." Asami grinned, returning Korra's compliment from earlier and making the poor girl turn all kinds of shades of red.

As they headed out into the open, hand in hand into a new day, they turned to smile at each other. They knew that together, they were stronger. Together, they'd get Republic City rebuilt in no time at all.

-== Fin ==-


End file.
